Talk:The Gauntlet (Season 13)/@comment-28169398-20180118234922
So, The Gauntlet (Season 13) is done for me. As you can see I had 5 runs. I already owned the Porsche 911 RSR (2016) at PR86.3 (4414142) Gold Upgrades En3, DT3, Su3, Br3, TW2. These were upgrades I made during the first LTS to win the car in 2016. The only car on the roster I didn't own was the Porsche Cayman S. I R$ upgraded it when I was loaned it in the roster. *Porsche 911 Targa (1974) PR5.1 (4342232) R$-Only Upgrades *Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) PR22.7 (4303222) R$-Only Upgrades *Porsche Cayman S PR38.3 (2122211) R$-Only Upgrades - Loaned *Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) PR55.3 (4243233) R$ + Br-3 and TW-3 Upgrades *Porsche 918 Spyder concept PR69.3 (3332222) R$-Only Upgrades *Porsche 962C PR89.1 (5533343) Bd -1 Upgraded *1st run was ended by the near impossible 40-second tailgate challenge at Dubai Autodrome Oval Circuit: 13 Challenges *2 runs were ended because of a cloud restore glitch after 1 or 2 challenges and no points banked, before I read ME7s Cloud Restore procedure. *4th run ended at 31 Challenges. I decided to do a cloud restore, but it was just after midnight and the daily reward was triggered and I didn't want to risk that. *5th and final run was 35 Challenges and finished with probably the hardest doable challenge I faced, the speed snap at Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course. All none boss challenges were rated EASY Difficulty, possible on or two on MEDIUM. All 1st run Boss challenges were EASY Difficulty. The first Boss challenge of the 4th run was rated EASY Difficulty and everything after that was rated MEDIUM Difficulty. I ran all races with a car that had green condition. There were maybe a few H2H races where I needed servicing, but those were easy to win. The final Boss Challenge at Indi was probably the hardest to win and required several Cloud Restores as I had used up all of my retry's during the run. There is a trick to it similar to what ME7 and SpeedJunkie showed in their Fearless videos where you have to find the right place to stops on the curb before the last turn so that you can build up enough speed but make the turn without skidding or going off (the challenge was no off track, skids were allowed, but killed your speed). No challenge was insanely difficult. I didn't see any of the no contact challenges. I had a few no skid challenges, but they were coupled with either H2H or Speed Record race, and at Steering sensitivity 0, I hardly ever skid anymore when I concentrate. Fastest Regular bot that I got was Tan. Magnus wasn't that difficult in any of the races. Any restarts I did were usually because I spun myself out at the start of the race colliding with traffic or running off track for more than a second, a few of those times trying to pit Magnus... I had some perform 8 skid challenges, but again all challenges like that were usually paired with a H2H or Speed Record, and only one of those had no off-track, so if you needed to the grass was always an option. If you are getting Difficult or Extreme Challenges, then compare upgrades. If you are upgraded less then that could easily explain it. It could also be that The Gauntlet is harder by FM design for those that do not own the car already. There is no incentive for us to play through to the end with insanely difficult challenges if we already own the car, so they may intentionally keep it easier for car owners so that they keep their participation numbers up. Best of luck making it to the end.